The Ying Yang Alchemists
by Erin Elric
Summary: Maes finds an old picture of twin alchemists that look like Ed and Al. Doesn't make much sense, I don't think its very good put some one out there might like it.
1. The picture

Hello again! Unlike the last two things I posted this is not a romance story. To me this story is not any good but a friend of mine at school said I should post it. I haven't figured out the chapter thing yet but I'm working on it. Review if you want just no flames please. Oh and I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own Edgar and Alex Elliot.

The Ying Yang Alchemist

Ch1 the picture

Maes was cleaning out old military folders to make room for new ones when and old photo fell out of one folder. "Hmmm what's this?" He asked himself out loud. He lowered down to pick up the old picture. "Funny these boys look like but no they can't be… Ed and Al."

A few minutes later…

"Wonder what Maes wants to talk to us about." Said Al

"Probably wants to tell us about Elsysia." Said Ed as he walked in Maes's office.

"Hello there boys." Said Maes

"So what do you want to tell us?" asked Ed

Maes showed them the picture. "Their names are Edgar and Alex Elliot, they're twins. Look a lot like you two don't they."

"They do look like us." Said Al

"Exactly so I did a little research they were Alchemist they were known as the Ying Yang Alchemist. They became state alchemists at the same time when they were 18, young for alchemists at the time."

"How did they get the name the Ying Yang Alchemists?" asked Ed

"Because one couldn't use alchemy without the other."

"Do what ?" yelled Ed

"Its true each one had there own transmutation sign that couldn't be invoked without the other."

Ed looked down at the picture. "Hmm I see."

"They're not smiling." Said Al

"Yes I noticed that as well." Said Maes.

"What happened to them?" asked Ed

"I dunno but when I find out I'll let you know." Said Maes.

"Okay." Said Ed.

Yeah I know it sucks. There's more to go if I can figure out this chapter thing. All right read review no flames I all ready know it sucks.


	2. Visions at night

I'm still trying to figure this site out. Thanks for all your reviews! Hugs! Oh and I almost forgot in my little story Al is no longer a suit of armor I probably should have told you all that but I forgot.

Ch 2 Visions at night

Alphonse Elric was sound asleep aside from the really weird dream he was having.

Al's dream …

It was dark, and misty he stood there by a cliff. It was quiet very quiet when he heard.

"Alex its time!" called an unfamiliar voice.

He turned to see a boy who looked like Ed. "Brother?"

"Brother? You've never called me that before. Something wrong Alex?" he said walking toward him.

He backed away. "I'm not Alex! I'm Alphonse Elric!"

"Come now dear Alex don't be afraid you knew this was coming."

"St- stay away! Who are you!"

"You don't remember Alex? It's me your brother Edgar." He said walking closer to him.

"You're not my brother and I'm not Alex!"

"You can't fool me Alex." He said grabbing him.

"Let go of me! Edward help!" he pleaded.

"Hold still Alex this won't hurt a bit." He said pulling out a knife.

He screamed. "LET GO! LET GO! ED HELP!"

"He can't save you now!" he raised the knife.

"NOOOOO!"

Then he woke up. Sweat dripped off his face.

Ed was still asleep. "Hmm… Winry." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Brother?"

"…"

"Must be asleep." He sat up to see some one standing near Ed's bed. "Brother did I wake you up?" He asked.

"…."

"Brother?"

"Dear Alex why do you keep calling me brother?"

"Bro-brother?"

He laughed. "Dear Alex you should be happy to see me."

"Get away from Ed!"

He moved away from Ed's bed. "Who is he?"

"My _real _brother Edward Elric!"

He laughed again. "I am your brother."

"NO! Your not Ed!"

Edward began to wake up then Edgar vanished. "Al what the hell are you screaming about!"

"You didn't see him?"

"Him who Al?"

"E- nevermind."

"Al?"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Al I can tell something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Al…"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Okay Al."

And that is the second chapter. Read review. I like reviews. No flames please.


	3. What happened to them?

Hello again! Thanks for kind reviews and for sticking with the story.

Ch 3 what did happen?

They walked into Maes's office. "So what do you have for us?" asked Ed

"Well I did some research."

And what did you find?"

"Apparently Edgar wanted more power so he decided to kill Alex."

"But wouldn't he loose the power if he did that?" asked Al

"No he believed if he cut out his heart and drank his blood he would gain Alex's power."

"That's sick." The two Elrics said at the same time.

"Well that's just one of the many theories on what happened to them. One is the one I just told you but after Edgar drank his blood he tossed Alex's body over a cliff then he fell into a deep state of depression and jumped over the cliff to join his brother. Two Alex got sick and died and Edgar decided to join him by killing himself. The last one is they abandoned alchemy and left Central never to be seen again."

"So which one is true?" asked Ed

"We don't know. There is no straight answer."

"Al what do you think happened?"

"I think he killed him." Said Al

"Why?" they both asked.

"Last night brother I had this dream. I was by these cliffs and Edgar was there but I thought he was you. But he kept calling me Alex then he tried to kill me."

"Al." said Ed

"Maes where are the cliffs? I want to see them for my self. I want to see if my dream was true." Said Al

"The cliffs are just out side of Central." Said Maes.

One more chapter left!


	4. The Cliffs

Okay I lied there is another chapter after this one. Forgive me I have memory problems.

Chapter 4 The Cliffs

Al stood there by the cliffs.

"Is this the place?" asked Ed.

"Yeah it looks exactly like it did in my dream."

"Hmm… you know what Alex…"

Al gasped and turned around.

Ed transmutated his arm into a blade. "Stand still Alex this won't hurt a bit."

"What happened to my brother?"

"Oh he's gone now been gone for a while actually." He walked closer to him.

"No stay away! Give me back my brother!" He backed away.

"Can't do that now… hold still please."

"No!" He turned and ran but the cliff stopped him.

"No place to run Alex… except your destiny."

"I'd rather jump than be cut up by my own brother!" He jumped.

Ooh cliffy. You know the drill read review no flames.


	5. Last Chapter

Last chapter I swear! Read review no flames.

Ch 5 Last chapter

Al screamed out loudly.

"Al wake up!" yelled Ed shaking him.

His eyes shoot open. "Wha!"

"You were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare…"

"Yeah Al a little nightmare."

Al suddenly hugged him. "Is that really you brother?"

"Yeah its me who else would it be."

"It was so real! You, Maes, the picture, and the twins."

"Relax Al it was just a dream, and nothing more."

Thank you brother." He looked down at the table near his bed and noticed a picture of the Ying Yang Alchemist.

**THE END**

Yea! The end. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
